1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to computing centers and methods for monitoring events received by one or more servers in the computing center.
2. Description of the Related Art
A significant portion of corporate information in the United States and abroad resides in computing centers. These computing centers can include numerous servers that handle the access to databases in which the information is stored. Each database can be a collection of information organized for use by a computer or each database can be a computer system which is a source of real time data and stored data. A large database center can have an inordinate number of individual servers in order to handle the event traffic to and from the numerous databases connected thereto. In order to maintain the availability of information housed in a database center, the systems that handle the information, e.g., the servers, the applications, databases, etc., must be monitored and managed.
Currently, there are different types of software that exist for providing various levels and approaches to managing database centers. Much of the software includes providing numerous alerts when certain errors in the database center are detected. For small database centers, these alerts offer value for the operator in terms of early notification of problems and pending issues. However, for large database centers, these alerts and associated events can be quite frequent and disruptive. Additionally, manual monitoring a database center offers no basis for recording and analyzing normal operations for comparisons over time. As such, there is a need for an improved system and method for monitoring events in a computing environment.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.